I Know You Can
by reichtzentern
Summary: Kekhawatiran dan perhatiannya, bisa membuat pemuda dengan topeng berlapis itu tersenyum tulus untuknya. /gabisabikinsummary/


I Know You Can

[This story is belongs to author]

Haikyuu!'s characters belongs to Haruichi Furudate-sensei

Based-on Season 3 episode 8.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Hitoka saat spike Ushijima menghantam tangan Kei, masih jelas raut kesakitan middle-bloker Karasuno itu di bayangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis bertubuh mungil itu ikut berlari saat Akiteru berlari keluar dari tribun untuk menyusul adikknya yg digiring oleh Shimizu keluar dari lapangan.

"Tsukishima-kun!"

"Kei!"

Akiteru dan Hitoka berteriak bersamaan. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di raut wajah keduanya. Sementara Tsukishima Kei malah memperlihatkan cengiran, seolah ini bukan apa-apa. Akiteru memeri adiknya ceramah dan Shimizu juga ikut memberi dukungan pada adik kelasnya itu. Namun Hitoka tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Ia malah merasa mendengar jeritan frustasi Kei yg tersembunyi di balik senyumannya yg menyebalkan itu.

"Tsukishima-kun." Panggil Hitoka sambil menarik lengan kokoh sahabat dari Yamaguchi itu.

"Kau juga mengkhawatirkanku, Yachi-san?" Kei bertanya dengan wajah heran, sebelum kembali menunjukan senyum menyebalkannya. "Lebih baik kau mendukung Hinata dan Kageyama, aku yakin akan lebih berguna daripada mendukung middle-blocker yg sudah lumpuh di tengah pertandingan ini. Menyedihkan sih, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Sudah resiko."

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Hitoka memukul dada Kei dan menatapnya dengan tatapan campuran dari khawatir dan marah.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu? Tsukishima-kun, seharusnya kau bersyukur, kau itu kuat, apa kau akan menyerah hanya karena tanganmu terluka? Aku memang tidak tau betapa sakitnya lukamu itu. Tapi yg aku tau, banyak orang di klub yg iri padamu karena kau terpilih menjadi anggota inti saat kelas satu." Hitoka menunduk, menggigit bibir. Ia yg biasanya menghindari menjadi pusat perhatian kini tidak menyadari tatapan orang-orang yg melihatnya memarahi Kei yg tingginya jauh diatasnya.

"Hitoka-chan-" Bahkan Shimizu pun terdiam.

Hitoka kembali mendongak dan menatap Kei, mata gadis itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia meraih tangan Kei dan menangkupnya, "Kumohon, Tsukishima-kun." Suara gadis itu mulai bergetar, "Kumohon kembalilah ke lapangan."

Kei hanya bisa menatap Hitoka dalam diam. Tangannya terasa hangat, air mata Hitoka mengalirinya, dan sedikit membuat lukanya perih. Ekspresi tidak pedulinya kini berganti menjadi seolah tidak bisa dibaca. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, Yachi-san." Kei menggumam, ia menarik tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Hitoka lembut. Ditatapnya kedua manik cokelat gadis itu yg sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Jangan khawatir."

"Uhm!" Hitoka mengangguk, senyum lebar hadir di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu cepat periksa lukamu. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Kei mengangguk, lalu ditemani Shimizu, mereka berdua masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Hitoka dan Akiteru duduk di depan. Tidak seperti Hitoka yg sangat gelisah, AKiteru tampak tenang.

"Yacchan." Panggil kakak Kei itu. Hitoka menoleh dan menatapnya, masih tampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajah gadis itu. Senyuman hadir di wajah Akiteru. "Terima kasih."

Wajah Hitoka kini menunjukan ekspresi bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Akiteru menghembuskan nafas, "Kurasa kau bisa menjadi seseorang yg membuat Kei mampu dan mau bertahan." Ia mengacak surai pirang Hitoka sayang. "Jujur saja, aku jarang melihat orang lain bisa membuat Kei tersenyum, bahkan tersenyum seperti tadi." Ia menoleh, menatap Hitoka.

Gadis itu masih menunjukan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kau sudah jadi orang yg berharga bagi Kei." Jelasnya singkat.

Singkat namun mampu membuat wajah Hitoka memerah, sehingga gadis itu menunduk untuk menutupinya. "Aku rasa tidak begitu."

Akiteru bisa mendengar nada ragu sekaligus malu di dalam intonasi Hitoka. Senyumannya berubah menjadi kekehan.

"Kau tidak akan tau." Ujar Akiteru. "Kei itu bukan orang yg mau repot-repot membuat orang berhenti mengkhawatirkannya seperti tadi. Bahkan padaku, kadang-kadang ia bahkan bersikap dingin." _Tapi tidak padamu, dan kuyakin itu bukan karena dia menghormatimu yg seorang perempuan._

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, wajah Shimizu dan Kei tampak sumringah, meskipun Kei tampak berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum _sudah-tentu-bukan?_ khasnya itu.

Akiteru dan Hitoka lantas berdiri. Kei, langsung memhampiri kakaknya dan Hitoka yg berdirri bersampingan. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Doakan aku." Bisiknya.

Hitoka, yg sudah memendam perasaannya sejak melihat usaha Kei untuk melampaui teman-teman setimnya dengan senang hati membalas pelukan pemuda jangkung itu. "Tentu saja, Tsukishima-kun!"

-w-

NANDA KORE WAAAAA / Wad00, eps 8 mengcanonkan 2 otp saya yg jelas banget itu SugaKiyo, dan TsukiYachi ehe /ngawur/

Ngapain coba Yacchan ikutan Aki-nii nyamperin Tsukki, kenapa dia nda dukung Hinata saja? /diem kamu ra/

Buat tuin edanku tersayang, si pettannya cimoly, dan ddqu Rii chuayank, ini buat kalian tuh. Keep support #YachiHarem /ra udah/

Dan terakhir….. mohon banget reviewnya buat author slengean ini ya /tebar cinta/ /g


End file.
